Fuel cells have been used as a power source in many applications. For example, fuel cells have been proposed for use in electrical vehicular power plants to replace internal combustion engines. In PEM-type fuel cells, hydrogen is supplied to the anode of the fuel cell and oxygen is supplied as the oxidant to the cathode. PEM fuel cells include a membrane electrode assembly (MEA) comprising a thin, proton transmissive, non-electrically conductive solid polymer electrolyte membrane having the anode catalyst on one of its faces and the cathode catalyst on the opposite face. The MEA is sandwiched between a pair of electrically conductive elements, sometimes referred to as the gas diffusion media (DM) components, that: (1) serve as current collectors for the anode and cathode; (2) contain appropriate openings therein for distributing the fuel cell's gaseous reactants over the surfaces of the respective anode and cathode catalysts; (3) remove product water vapor or liquid water from electrode to flow field channels; (4) are thermally conductive for heat rejection; and (5) have mechanical strength. The term fuel cell is typically used to refer to either a single cell or a plurality of cells (e.g., a stack) depending on the context. A plurality of individual cells are commonly bundled together to form a fuel cell stack and are commonly arranged in series. Each cell within the stack comprises the MEA described earlier, and each such MEA provides its increment of voltage.
In PEM fuel cells, hydrogen (H2) is the anode reactant (i.e., fuel) and oxygen is the cathode reactant (i.e., oxidant). The oxygen can be either a pure form (O2), or air (a mixture of O2 and N2). The solid polymer electrolytes are typically made from ion exchange resins such as perfluoronated sulfonic acid. The anode/cathode typically comprises finely divided catalytic particles, which are often supported on carbon particles, and mixed with a proton conductive resin. The catalytic particles are typically costly precious metal particles. These membrane electrode assemblies are relatively expensive to manufacture and require certain conditions, including proper water management and humidification, and control of catalyst fouling constituents such as carbon monoxide (CO), for effective operation.
Examples of technology related to PEM and other related types of fuel cell systems can be found with reference to commonly-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 3,985,578 to Witherspoon et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,272,017 to Swathirajan et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,624,769 to Li et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,776,624 to Neutzler; U.S. Pat. No. 6,103,409 to DiPierno Bosco et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,277,513 to Swathirajan et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,350,539 to Woods, III et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,372,376 to Fronk et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,376,111 to Mathias et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,521,381 to Vyas et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,524,736 to Sompalli et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,528,191 to Senner; U.S. Pat. No. 6,566,004 to Fly et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,630,260 to Forte et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,663,994 to Fly et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,740,433 to Senner; U.S. Pat. No. 6,777,120 to Nelson et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,793,544 to Brady et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,794,068 to Rapaport et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,811,918 to Blunk et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,824,909 to Mathias et al.; U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2004/0229087 to Senner et al.; 2005/0026012 to O'Hara; 2005/0026018 to O'Hara et al.; and 2005/0026523 to O'Hara et al., the entire specifications of all of which are expressly incorporated herein by reference.
In a conventional PEM fuel cell stack, water is produced in the cell reaction and must be removed from the stack. Conventional technology employs a rapid mechanical purge process. This has several disadvantages, including high energy consumption, and removing water primarily by “mechanical” means, i.e., convecting liquid water out of the stack. Also, this technique may leave significant liquid water under lands which could be contributing to freeze durability problems including damage to the DM and MEA under the lands. Additionally, this technique will give higher than desired carbon corrosion due to elevated relative humidity (RH) from incomplete liquid water removal.
One alternative technique employs a high power purge for about 100-120 seconds. However, this technique requires relatively high energy consumption and is not very effective for removing liquid water, especially under the lands. For example, with the existing 120 second purge the energy consumption is 5 W×120 seconds=600 kJ for a stack with 100 kW gross power. The long duration purge requires an estimated 150 kJ. This long duration strategy requires another energy conversion step (i.e., charging the battery).
Accordingly, there exists a need for new and improved slow purge processes for fuel cell systems so as to provide improved water removal, freeze durability, purge energy efficiency, and/or voltage degradation due to shutdown/startup cycling characteristics.